shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Richonne
- When you live in the Zombie Apocalypse, you don't really have a choice. • Common Law Marriage - Basically married before Rick's "death". • - Became official in season 6. • - For both of them. Rick was married to Lori before she died, and Michonne had a boyfriend named Mike before he died in the apocalypse. • }} Richonne is the het ship between Rick and Michonne from The Walking Dead fandom. Canon Rick is initially strongly suspicious of Michonne, but after she helps him getting into Woodbury, and after she saves Hershel's life in the Prison attack, he starts to slowly trust her. In Clear she reveals that she's aware of Rick's situation; seeing Lori, and reveals she used to talk to her dead boyfriend, presumably boosting their relationship and level of understanding for one another. In Welcome to the Tombs, Rick states that she is one of them, and is officially a member of the group. Rick and Michonne become closer during the months where the prison runs smoothly, as during 30 Days Without an Accident she returns from hunting The Governor with gifts for him and for Carl. During the brutal attack by the Governor in Too Far Gone, Michonne saves Rick's life, stabbing The Governor through the chest while he's throttling Rick. She helps him get to safety. Rick is thrilled to see her when she finds him and Carl at the end of After. He tells her in Claimed that he knows how important she is to Carl, and he clearly trusts her with Carl. Michonne tries to get him to rest from his injuries. While Michonne and Carl go on a run, Rick escapes from a group of men who plan to rape and kill her, alerting Michonne and Carl to their presence as he flees the house. While on the road to Terminus, Rick again saves Michonne (and Carl and Daryl) from these men in A'' in a feral attack. The next day, Michonne asks how he's doing. When he says he's okay, she says she knows, because she's okay too, perhaps implying that she sees their moods as being intertwined. Later that day, when Carl is reluctant to spend time with Rick, Michonne encourages him to be closer to his father. She tells Carl that he, Rick, and Andrea helped bring back her emotions and her feelings. When walkers invade Alexandria, Michonne helps Rick and Carl. She kills Ron to save Rick's life. When Carl is accidentally shot, she helps Rick to get him to the infirmary, risking her life in the process. Once there, Rick exits to defend the walkers attracted by the light of the infirmary. Michonne tells Denise that she must help Rick. The two became rather close and have generally showed a great deal of care for each other. In ''The Next World they kiss, and are later seen naked in bed together, signifying they made love. The next morning, in Knots Untie, Rick tells Carl "This is different" in regards to his love for Michonne. Carl approves. Later in the episode, Rick and Michonne briefly hug after discussing their impending fight with Negan. In East, Michonne and Rick are in bed together, sleeping. They wake up and share an apple, given to them by the Hilltop residents. They discuss how effective the Hilltop trade has been and how they are both prepared to fight to keep what they've built. Rick tries to get Michonne to stay in bed but she insists on helping Maggie fortify Alexandria. In Say Yes Michonne jokes around and flirts with Rick a lot. When he is seemingly eaten by walkers, she drops her sword and is too distraught to protect herself. Seemingly having given up, Michonne demonstrates her unwillingness to live without Rick here and his survival snaps her out of it. Michonne is taken hostage by Negan's Saviors not long after, and Rick is made aware in the following episode, Last Day On Earth, when the group comes across a line of walkers, one with two of Michonne's dreads attached. Rick is visibly shaken and keeps the dreads. Rick and Michonne do not see each other again until a kidnapped Michonne is removed from the Saviors vehicle while Rick is kneeling in the kidnapped group's lineup. When Negan had killed Abraham and Glenn and mentally broke Rick, Michonne wanted absolute revenge. She found herself at odds with Rick, who believed everyone should succumb to the Saviors, while she wanted to fight back. However, when Rick realized they needed to fight back against the Saviors, Michonne was happy to hear it and the two began to kiss. Children Carl Grimes '''✝ Rick's son with Lori, Michonne's step-son. '''Judith Grimes Shane and Lori's daughter, Rick and Michonne's adoptive daughter. Rick Grimes Jr. Rick and Michonne's biological son. Fanon On AO3, Richonne is the 5th most written ship within the The Walking Dead (TV) tag; Rick's second most written, and Michonne's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rick/Michonne tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : FORUMS :Rick & Michonne on Fanpop